Adventurer Cookie/LINE
|Treasure = Adventurer Cookie's Cinnamon Rope |Gender = Male |Release Date = 18 December 2014 |Unlock Goal = Have 200 Friends |Coin Cost = 108,000 |Crystal Cost = 119 }} Adventurer Cookie is an S-grade cookie. It is relatively simple to unlock this cookie, despite the fact that he is considered an S-grade cookie. He used to be a generally unpopular Cookie due to his inability to gain points nor coins. However with the Wrath of the Dragon update, his ability to enter the Hidden Ruins has been changed so that the Cookie is now being used as a popular Coin Farming Cookie. Skill Opens secret doors to an underground passage filled with coins and, if lucky, Mystery Boxes are found. Description This cookies has traveled far and wide, beyond the realm of the Witch. All other Cookies thought he was a legend, but he's back and will guide others into uncharted territories of a new exciting world. His thirst for the unknown is unquenchable and will continue to roam the wide world as long as he can. Strategy In order to get to a Hidden Ruins stage, players have to lead the Cookie into holes with a yellow glow around them. It is possible that the opening to Hidden Ruins is on a hole that contains an enemy, such as in Episode 2, Stage 6. If Adventurer Cookie falls into the opening, he will not take any damage. The Hidden Ruins stages are short (about 10 seconds each) and may or may not contain a Mystery Box (the probability increases with Adventurer Cookie's upgrades). Each stage is randomly generated, but the box at the end stays the same for the duration of the run, i.e. it's not possible to skip a C-grade treasure in hope of getting an S-grade one without restarting the run. Once the additional Mystery Box is obtained, players cannot gain another Mystery Box in the Hidden Ruins in the same run. Although Adventurer Cookie does not lose Energy from running in the Hidden Ruins, it is still possible to die by hitting obstacles and falling into holes. When he dies in the hidden ruins without a revive and you choose to use a relay cookie, the relay will immediately be lifted from the ruins and back to the main stage. Statistics Possible Combination Bonus Loading messages * There's an abundance of new places to see! * Let's go on a quest! * Even I've never seen a place like this. * Where should I explore today? * I'm going to find the hidden treasure! * I will save every last Cookie. * I'm always happy to embark on a journey! * The world is vast! * Looks like I've found a new map! Updates *June 28, 2016 **Hidden Ruins Exploration now permanently contains coins instead of jellies like a Head for the Gold Coin Ruins! event. **Combi Bonus changed from 10% slower Energy drain to 10% more XP. Trivia *Adventurer Cookie's name in Japanese uses the word for "explorer" rather than adventurer (探検家味クッキー). *It is very possible, but very rare to have a second chance at nabbing a Mystery Box during the same Hidden Ruins Exploration ability if you missed your first chance earlier on. *He is seen when players test out the features (Evolve Treasures, Achievements, etc.) for the first time. *He can also be seen when the player has the option to revive, for 5, a Relay Cookie that fell down a hole. This is referenced by his loading quote "I will save every last Cookie". **Hence the same Loading Message is shared with Pistachio Cookie referring saving any Cookie as established in her main mission. *Due to the Head for the Gold Coin Ruins! event, Adventurer Cookie's ability had been changed so the hidden ruins contained a lot of coins instead of jellies which made him a very attractive choice for Coin Farming during the event period. This only lasted for one month (the month of September 2015) and was reverted when it had ended. As of September 30, 2015, it has been reverted. **It is now permanent for Adventurer Cookie in LINE as of 28/6/2016. Because of this, he is one of the few Cookies in the game that can reliably generate coins. The others are Cheesecake Cookie, Mint Choco Cookie and Banana Cookie and to a lesser degree, Alchemist Cookie and Carol Cookie. *If you try to access Bonus Time and the Hidden Ruins at the same time, then a specialized stage with the Hidden Ruins background will appear, but the BONUSTIME letters will still drain their color away. *He seems to be heavily based on Indiana Jones. They both dress similarly, have hats that look very alike, and Adventurer Cookie's Cinnamon Rope is like Indiana Jones' bullwhip. **If you compare the music that plays while inside the Hidden ruins with the theme song for Indiana Jones, you can find that they both have similar tunes. *During the Halloween Party 2015, Adventurer Cookie dressed up as a prisoner. *The new Combi Bonus appears to be displayed incorrectly in game. Despite being listed as 10% more XP, the Combo Bonus in the Game Results shows a bonus in coins, rather than XP. Gallery adventurer_newsletter.png|Mail showing Adventurer Cookie and Backpacky. adventurer.png|Adventurer Cookie's description in the Cookie Run personality quiz. ch38.png|Adventure Cookie's sprite sheet. ch38 halloween.png|Adventure Cookie's sprite sheet for Halloween. Theme4.jpg|Adventurer Cookie in "Luxurious Social Party" from Photo Challenge. Specialized Bonus Time.jpg|The result of blending Bonus Time and the Hidden Ruins together. checking-out-achievements.png|Adventurer Cookie appears when players are opening some features for the first time in the New World to Tower of Frozen Waves seasons, such as Achievement, … checking-out-treasure.png|…Treasures, … checking-out-ingredients.png|…Ingredients, ... checking-out-treasure-evolution.png|... Evolve Treasure, ... checking-out-mystery-jewels.png|... and Mystery Jewels. Checking out mystery jewels WotD.jpg|Adventurer Cookie appears when players are opening Mystery Jewels for the first time in the Wrath of the Dragon season. tm14_bg.png|Adventurer Cookie's Hidden Ruins background tm14.png|Adventurer Cookie's Hidden Ruins obstacles Adventurer Cookie Relay.png|Relay icon skill_book_ch38_2x.png|Adventurer Cookie's ability has seen from the QQ version of the game (New World) Audio Gallery Jumping Entering Hidden Ruins While exploring "Hidden Ruins" Exiting Hidden Ruins Category:S-grade cookies Category:5th Cookie Army